The Burden Of Power
by SailorTwinMoon
Summary: This is a cross over between DragonBall Z and the Tamora Pierce books. Please r/r.


**THE BURDEN OF POWER**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, except Aurora. I don't know if King VagetaXV 

Would be counted as mine or not. I am going to say not, so I don't get sued or something. 

This is my first fanfic, so please be patient. Please review. 

It was a beautiful spring day in Tortall. One that Alanna wouldn't be able to enjoy. Jon had asked to see her. 'Goddess, George and I come to visit and I get talked into doing work. Jon is really going to get it this time.' She had been inactive for a couple of months because she had found she was pregnant with her and George's first child. When she got to Jon's private library she knocked on the door. "Come in." she heard from inside. When she opened the door she realized there were two other people in here. 'Great I have to be formal.' "You wished to see me your highness?" Alanna said as she entered the room.

"Ah, yes. Alanna. I wanted you to meet our new allies. King Vageta XV and his daughter, Princess Aurora. They are from the kingdom Vageta." She bowed to the visitors. "It is very nice to meet you your highnesses." She looked closely at them. The king had high, spiked hair, and he wore strange armor over a skin tight body suit. There was a cape attached to the armor. There was also a strange red symbol on the armor. The armor was white with a blue body suit. He also wore long white gloves and knee high white boots*. The princess wore the same type of armor, only it was black. She had long black hair pulled back into a ponytail, it was also spiked. She stared back at Alanna.

"King Vageta, Princess Aurora. This is my champion, Sir Alanna of Trebond, Olau, and Pirate's Swoop. Although she is currently on extended leave, she is still my best knight."

"If she is your best knight then why is she on leave? Wouldn't you always want her ready." Princess Aurora asked. 

"She's on extended leave right now because she's pregnant. She can't very well battle while she's like this. **_I_** certainly won't let her." Jon said with a hint of a smile. "Oh." Aurora said.

Alanna realized then that this girl was just that, a little girl. She was no more than 15 or 16. 

"That was why I sensed two life forms coming from you." Aurora said. "It's nice to meet you too, Sir Alanna." She smiled.

'She can sense life forms? I had better watch her.' Alanna thought." Your highness, if you don't need me anymore, your wife is dragging me to the city to do some shopping for stuff for the baby." Jon nodded. "Go ahead, you don't want to keep Thayet waiting. I don't want her mad at me for delaying one of her shopping trips." Then he thought of something. "Is she bringing Roald with her?" 

"Yes, I think she is." 

"Then have her bring an extra guard. Ever sense he learned to walk you have to watch him every minute." Jon said laughing.

"I'll tell her that." Alanna said smiling. She turned to leave when Aurora spoke. "Sir Alanna?"

"Yes, what is it?" Alanna said turning around. 

"I was wondering if I could go with you to the city? I've never been in this city before."

"I don't see why not. Come with me princess."

Aurora smiled and followed Alanna out of the room. 

"She will watch her closely, right?" King Vageta asked Jon.

"Yes, I'm sure of it."

As Alanna and Aurora left the library Alanna noticed something curl around Aurora's waist. 'Great Merciful Mother!! This girl has a tail.' "So, how old are you?" Alanna asked. "I'm 16 years old. Is it true that your the only lady knight?" Aurora answered. "Yes I'm the only lady knight. Um....." Alanna stopped for a second. 'Should I ask her about that tail of hers?' "When we left the room I thought I saw something wrap around your waist. Was it a tail?" Aurora looked down at the ground. "Yes, it was a tail. All Sayins have tails. That's what we're called, Sayins." She looked up at Alanna, then back down at the ground. "You hate me now, don't you. I'm not even human. I scare my own kind cause I'm so powerful, more powerful than even my father. A lot of people thought I should of been killed at birth because I'm a halfling, that means that I'm only half Sayin. Nobody ever wanted to be my friend because they were all scared of me. You seemed nice, I thought you might be my friend. But now your probably scared that I'll hurt someone." Aurora looked as if she was about to cry. 'All she is is a scared little girl that needs a friend.'Alanna put her hands on Aurora's shoulders. Aurora looked up. Alanna smiled at her and said, "I don't hate you. I'm not scared of you either. You're a very nice girl from what I've seen so far. I would like to be your friend."

"Really?"

"Yes, really." Alanna smiled. "Now, lets not keep Thayet waiting." "Okay."Aurora smiled back. They walked to meet Thayet.

Well that's it for chapter 1. *Think of Vageta. I will work on Chapter 2. It will be out soon.


End file.
